Alyssa lies
by Music of the wind
Summary: Xander and Anya get married and have a little girl. When Sarah has to see something very painful how will Xander and Anya help her cope with it? What is Anya hiding from Xander is another bundle of joy on the way?


Alyssa lies

_My little girl met a new friend just the other day; on the play ground at school between the tires and the swings. She came home with tear filled eyes. She said to me daddy Alyssa lies. I just brushed it off at first. I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt._

Xander sat beside Anya waiting for their daughter to come home from school. She had been all excited two days ago because she had made friends with a new girl in her class. The girl's name was Alyssa.

Anya turned to Xander. "I have a feeling something is wrong. Sarah has never been this late before. Should I call the school?"

Xander put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Ahn, I'm sure she's just playing with Alyssa at the playground. If she's not home in an hour I'll call the school."

A few minutes later the front door swung open and then slammed shut. Sarah threw her backpack on the floor and ran upstairs to her room crying. Anya started to stand up, but Xander grabbed her hand. "Let me talk to her. I'm sure its nothing too bad."

Xander went upstairs to his daughter's room and lightly knocked on the door. Sarah sniffled. "Come in."

Xander went inside and sat on the bed. His heart broke when he saw his daughter with her face buried in her stuffed animal. He carefully moved her head into his lap and stroked her hair. "What's the matter butterfly? Did you and Alyssa have a fight?"

Sarah shook her head. "Alyssa lies daddy."

Xander didn't know what to say to that. Sarah had only known Alyssa for two days. What could an eight year old possibly have lied about? It also wasn't like Sarah to cry unless something was really upsetting her.

_I didn't know the things she had seen. I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me. She said Alyssa lies to class room. Alyssa lies everyday at school. Alyssa lies to the teachers. She tries to cover every bruise._

Gently, Xander rubbed circles on his daughter's back to try and sooth her. Sarah lifted her face to look at him and buried her face in his shoulder. "Alyssa lies about her family. She acts like her parents are nice but they aren't. They hurt her daddy. She told me today she's lucky if she gets to eat dinner. She even lies to the teachers. She had a bruise on her face, and when Mrs. Winters asked what happened she said she fell down the stairs. I'm the only one who knows the truth. She said she's afraid to die. Her mommy and daddy might kill her. Daddy, I'm so scared."

Xander whispered soothing words in his daughter's ear and kept rubbing circles on her back. After awhile she cried herself out, and the two of them went downstairs to have dinner. Anya took a look at her daughter's puffy eyes and gave Xander a questioning look.

After dinner, because it was after nine, it was time for Sarah to take a bath and then get some sleep. While Sarah was in the bathroom Xander told Anya about what happened with Sarah at school. Tears filled her eyes when her husband had finished. "God, that poor girl. If I was still a demon I'd… I'd liquefy the bastard's entrails. Xander, is Sarah alright? I know you usually tuck her in, but I need to know that my daughter is safe please."

Xander nodded and hugged his wife while she cried silently into his shoulder. When Sarah came out of the bathroom both Xander and Anya came to say goodnight to her. Anya hugged her daughter close. "Baby I'm sorry you had to see what you did today. Before you were born I fought against evil trying to make the world safe. I hate fact that the one evil I can't stop is hurting the people I love more then anything. Just try to get some sleep baby. I love you so much."

_My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep. As I stepped out of the room I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet. God bless my mom and my dad. My new friend Alyssa I know she needs you bad. Alyssa lies to the class room. Alyssa lies every day at school. Alyssa lies to the teachers as she tries to cover every bruise._

Sarah allowed her dad to pull the blankets up to her chin and kiss her goodnight. Anya sat down at the end of the bed. "What bedtime story do you want to hear tonight?"

Sarah shook her head. "I don't want a story. Can you and dad just stay until I fall asleep?"

Xander nodded and stroked his daughter's hand. "Your mommy and I will be right here. Now try to sleep. I love you."

When Xander thought Sarah was asleep he stood up to leave. Anya had already left the room to go to bed. He had stay awhile longer to make sure she wasn't going to have nightmares. He was half way out of the room when he heard her pray. "God bless my mommy and daddy. They are the best mommy and daddy in the whole wide world. Please watch over my new friend Alyssa. She needs someone to take care of her. Let her know she doesn't have to lie anymore. Let her know she can be safe. Amen."

_I had the worst night of sleep in years as I tried to think of ways to calm her fears. I knew exactly what I had to do. When we got to school on Monday I heard the news. My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad. The lump in my throat grew bigger with every question that she asked. I felt the tears run down my face. I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today._

Xander and Anya didn't sleep well that night. Their thoughts were filled with concern for both Sarah and Alyssa. Anya sat up in bed and shook her husband's shoulder gently. "Xander? Xander are you awake? Sarah is crying again. I'll go check on her."

Anya went into her daughter's room for the third time that night. This time she asked, "Would you like to sleep in my room tonight? Will that make you feel better?"

Sarah nodded. "Mommy, what can I do for Alyssa?"

Anya sighed. "Just be there for your friend, baby. Let's get some sleep. I love you so much."

The next morning Sarah got up and asked, "Can I invite Alyssa over?"

Anya smiled at her daughter. "Yes. Don't bother asking her parents, just bring her over."

After Xander had taken Alyssa home he sunk into a chair, and put his face in his hands. Anya came over and sat next to him. "Xander, honey, I think you know what to do. I would like to adopt Alyssa. She seems like such a sweet girl."

Xander nodded. "I'm going to make a call to social services tomorrow. I'm also going to talk to Alyssa's teacher and see if she can give me any insight as proof that the poor girl is being abused. Things like this make me sick! Sarah can hardly eat she's so scared for her friend. I've fought demons, and seen some sick things, but this is a whole new level of evil. How could someone do this to a child?"

Anya hugged her husband gently. "Xander, you will make things right. I know you will."

First thing Monday morning Xander took Sarah to school instead of Anya so he could talk to Mrs. Winters about Alyssa. When they entered the classroom however, parents were hugging their children and crying. Mrs. Winters went over to Sarah and Xander. Her kind blue eyes were red rimmed from crying, and she sniffed. Xander hugged Sarah and then told her to go wait outside.

Once Sarah was gone, Mrs. Winters sniffed softly. "We aren't having class today. Alyssa was found dead at the bottom of the stairs. The police are saying she was abused for a long time before this happened. How could I have not noticed? The child was terrified of being touched and was always bruised in some way. It's my fault she died."

Xander touched the teacher's arm. "This isn't your fault. Now, I have to go find my daughter."

When Xander found Sarah, she was leaning up against Alyssa's locker crying. He went over to her and hugged her tightly. A lump was in his throat thinking about what had happened to Alyssa.

Sarah sobbed into her father's shoulder. "Daddy, why does everybody look so sad? Alyssa will be at school tomorrow, there is no need to be sad. Daddy, what's the matter?"

Xander sat down on the floor with Sarah in his lap. He didn't want to cry in front of his daughter because that might scare her.

Gently, he stroked his daughter's hair and he felt tears fell down his cheeks. He didn't bother to wipe them away when he sadly said. "Honey, Alyssa won't be at school anymore."

Sarah started to cry even harder. "She left without saying goodbye? I don't understand, I thought we were friends?"

Xander kissed his daughter's forehead and wiped away her tears. "Baby, Alyssa didn't have a choice. You were her friend. You were the best friend she could have ever had. I'm very proud of you for telling me what you did. Sometimes, no matter how hard people try and speak out, it's not enough. Your friend Alyssa died last night. I'm sorry baby girl."

_She doesn't lie in the class room. She doesn't lie anymore at school. Alyssa lies with Jesus because there's nothing anyone would do. Tears filled my eyes when my little girl asked me why Alyssa lies._

Sarah gasped and sobs ripped themselves from her chest. She couldn't believe that her friend was dead. It wasn't fair. She gripped to her father's shirt for dear life and sobbed into it while he rubbed her back and told her to take deep breaths.

Xander sighed and wrapped his arms around his daughter. He wanted nothing more then to get her home where he could sit and comfort her.

Three days later it was time for Alyssa's funeral. Anya helped Sarah put on a black dress, and Willow and Buffy did her hair. When it was time to go, Sarah snapped, "Alyssa isn't dead! I'm not going!"

Willow followed Sarah upstairs to her room. She knew what Sarah was going through. She felt the same way when she lost Tara. Quietly she knocked on the door and then went inside. "Sarah, do you want to talk sweetheart?"

Sarah lifted her head out of the stuffed blue bird she was sobbing into. "Alyssa isn't dead! Aunt Willow, she's only ten. Ten year olds don't die!"

Willow pulled her niece into her lap. "Sweetie, I know this is hard for you to understand, but Alyssa is gone. In all of the sadness there is something good though. Alyssa doesn't have to lie anymore. She isn't living in fear anymore. She is in the arms of a loving God. Nothing bad will ever happen to her again. Do you think you can say goodbye now?"

Sarah nodded and wiped her eyes. Then she gave Willow a very strong hug. "Thank Aunt Willow"

Willow kissed Sarah's cheek. "That's my girl. Your Aunt Tara would be so proud of you."

Sarah stopped walking to the door. "Who's Aunt Tara?"

Willow smiled "Tara was a very special person. You would have loved her very much. Now, the others are waiting for us."


End file.
